


Damned if I do ya, Damned if I don't

by cantgetitstraight



Category: Power Rangers Dino Charge
Genre: Bisexual Shelby Watkins, Gen, Miss Morgan is an asshole, Retelling, The scene where Shelby is confused, badass Shelby, tw swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:53:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26972458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cantgetitstraight/pseuds/cantgetitstraight
Summary: The retelling of the scene where they get their first alert and Kendall asks them to leave Shelby behind, except Shelby is a lot more done and swears a lot more than canon.
Relationships: Tyler Navarro/Shelby Watkins
Comments: 7
Kudos: 7





	Damned if I do ya, Damned if I don't

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my first fic ever and it's verrryyy short, but well...have fun.
> 
> Also, the title is from an All Time Low song by the same name. Check it out, it's awesome.

All Shelby Watkins had wanted was to dig some dinosaur fossils.

No, seriously, the universe had to have some sort of beef with her (or a bone to pick with her, ha) because she'd officially had the weirdest fucking day in her lifetime, and that was including the day a woman named Karen had actually been nice to her at the cafeteria. Or a close second. Whatever.

The point was that Shelby had absolutely not asked to find a fucking dinosaur crystal thingy (energem, whatever), or to almost be killed twice in one day, or to have superhuman powers or to find a cute boy with daddy issues. 

Well, the cute boy thing wasn't the worst thing that had happened to her, but the circumstances of their meeting hadn't really been ideal.

And now, she had just found out that her kinda co-workers, kinda-friends had been fucking power rangers for who-knows how long and that there were fucking aliens looking for these energems and she would have to risk her fucking life to fight said aliens—who could blame her for still processing things?

Honestly, all she wanted to do was to go home and watch a documentary on Triceratops and forget about the entire day. And then, Miss Morgan opened her stupid mouth.

"It's her decision, Keeper. Clearly, this mission is too dangerous...for a waitress."

And Shelby had heard that tone before, heard people talk about her and her job with the same condescension, and she wanted to both punch Miss Morgan and give her a lecture about privilege.

"Go without her."

The other three turned around, bit Tyler was still looking at her with pleading eyes and Shelby cursed all her issues with authority figures and cursed her bisexuality for getting a crush on every other person.

"You know," she said through gritted teeth, and the other three turned to look at her at the sound of her voice, "you're either an asshole, in which case, fuck you, or you're reverse psychology-ing me and it's working, in which case, still fuck you." 

She grabbed her energem (the pink was growing on her), and stalked out, but not before catching the identical grins on Koda and Riley's faces or the smirk on Chase's. (Tyler looked at her with something like awe, but she decided not to acknowledge that. The shocked look on Miss Morgan's face, however, was extremely satisfying.) 

She sighed. 

"How the fuck do you get out of here? We have some aliens to beat up."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it.


End file.
